Anya's Curse
by bacchus
Summary: Last chapter uploaded. Story Complete.
1.

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: R (not this chapter but subsequent ones will be this is probably PG-13)  
Summary: This story is about someone anya cursed from the past coming back to destroy her and xander's happiness.  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: Knowing about the game scrabble will help with the jokes.   
Xander and Anya are playing scrabble in the magic shop as Giles is taking inventory.  
  
"B. Q. R. T. O. A. V. biqurtoav," announced anya. " That's triple word and a fifty point bonus for using all my letters"  
  
Anya claps gleefully.  
  
"I so love this game." she squeals.  
  
"Wait a minute," questions xander "What the hell is a biqerta.. whatever that is. That can't be a word."  
  
"It the slime of a tobakra demon. It supposedly is really good in soup." replied Anya.  
  
"I give up" replied xander " I can't fight demon slime."  
  
Xander drops his tiles on the board and gets up.  
  
"You can't give up, I haven't won yet. If you give up before I win then I can't win. If I can't win then I can't gloat. If I can't gloat I can't dance around you and do my NA NA NA NA NA NA dance while I stick my tongue out."  
  
"As much as I would enjoy seeing that I don't think I can compete with someone who knows different forms of demon slime." said xander.  
  
Giles hearing xanders argument jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Demon slime?" asked Giles.  
  
"Anya is beating me at scrabble with demon slime." said xander pointing at the board.  
  
"I've never heard of the word." said Giles.  
  
"Of course you have. You must have forgotten. I have heard that men of your advanced years are prone to have memory lapses. I am sure with a little ginkoba you will remember right away and then xander can keep playing and I can win." anya chirped in.  
  
"No I think I would remember something like demon slime and I am not that old anya", said Giles.  
  
"Yes it is because I said it is and if it isn't a word I don't get a triple word bonus. I also don't get a 50 point bonus for using all my letters. I need the bonus so I can gloat. I like gloating," said anya.  
  
"You cheated!", shouted xander.  
  
"I did not cheat, I just manipulated the letters in a way as to give me lots of points so I can win," anya replied.  
  
"No anya that's cheating and if you cheat you automatically lose. If you lost that means I won. If I win that means..." xander starts to say a big smile comes across his face.  
  
"No don't do it!", anya warned.  
  
Xander starts to dance around sticking his tongue out " NA NA NA NA NA NA", he teases.  
  
"No I wanted to do the NA NA NA NA NA dance. That's not fair," pouted anya.  
  
"Xander in all the years I've know you I am so proud of how much you have matured over the years,", replied Giles sarcastically.  
  
"NA NA NA NA NA NA", xander said to Giles sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Yes quite. I have to get back to my inventory", said Giles walking away from the dancing xander.  
  
As xander was doing his `dance' for both Giles and anya, an elderly man was watching them from outside the window.  
  
"It's her." he said "I've finally found her and she has a boyfriend. I can finally get my revenge"  
  
The elderly man removed a ratty glove from his right hand and decided to stake out the magic shop. He sat on the curb and waited for anya and xander to come outside. In his present condition, the elderly man looked like a simple bum. He was anything but that and he knew that if he could hold onto the ruse he could trick the demon's young lover.  
  
"All I need is one touch," he whispered to himself "One touch and the demon will know the kind of suffering she has put me through for all these years"  
  
Meanwhile Giles returns to his inventory inside the magic shop.  
  
"Anya have you see my aphrodisiac idol of astarte. I can't seen to find it," said Giles.  
  
"The love idol." commented xander. "It really works pretty good"  
  
"You took the idol home with you," he said to anya.  
  
"Well just temporarily. I wanted to try it out with xander and yes it really does work. Me and xander had the longest..."  
  
"OK anya you don't have to go into details. The idol isn't a toy. You could have broken it," said Giles.  
  
"It's not broken xander said it was just really soar because we... OH you mean the idol. It's OK it's in the car." said anya.  
  
"Can you get it please", said Giles.  
  
"Do I have to", replied Anya.  
  
"How do I put this delicately. YES", said Giles.  
  
"OK, don't be such a meanie", replied anya  
  
"Don't worry I'll come with you anya " replied xander.  
  
As soon as xander and anya walked out of the shop they saw the bum sitting on the curb.  
  
"Eww a smelly man is sitting in front of our shop," said anya.  
  
"Please spare some change," he said to xander.  
  
Xander reaches into his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing. You're not going to give him money are you. He's not going to buy anything or make anything or sell anything. This is capitalism you can't just hand him over money. It's It's un-American." said Anya. "If you want to hand out money you can give it to me."  
  
Xander smiles at Anya.  
  
"I always thought compassion was a part of the American way. Helping you fellow man and all" xander continued. "Anyway if you don't give him anything, he will stay here and scare away customers"  
  
"Scare away customers?", anya questioned. "That's not good. If he scares away customers they won't come into the store to browse. If they don't browse they won't buy anything. If they don't buy anything they won't give me any money. If they don't give me money then I'll have no money to fondle. I like fondling money xander. I need to fondle money. Quickly pay the smelly man to go away so I can get back to the money"  
  
Xander smiled at her again.  
  
"I always knew you had a compassionate side", he said pulling out the dollar bill from his pocket.  
  
The man looked between Xander and Anya then stars at Anya..  
  
"Anyanka," he moans out and grabs Xander's wrist. Xander immediately drops to the ground.  
  
"What happened. What did you do to him." Anya shouted.  
  
"You do not remember me Demon." Shouted the old man starting to rise.  
  
Giles was holding the Tiki Idol of Bramma when he heard the shouts outside the shop. He held onto the idol as he went outside to investigate. Anya meanwhile had just recognized the man who had harmed Xander.  
  
"No it can't be you", shouted Anya.  
  
"What is going on", Said Giles walking out of the shop "Oh my god xander"  
  
The elderly man leaned towards Giles.  
  
"Giles watch out," screamed Anya grabbing the idol from Giles' arm and slamming it over the elderly man's head.  
  
"What the. Did this man attack xander", Giles questioned anya seeing the person lying face down. Knocked out by anya's blow to his head. "who is he?"   
  
Giles went to turn over the man to see his face.  
  
"I said don't touch him or you'll die!!", screamed Anya.  
  
"What are you taking about?", said Giles.  
  
"This is a man I cursed when I was a demon. Anyone he touches goes into a coma and dies within five days" said Anya.  
  
"And xander." said Giles.  
  
"He grabbed his hand when he went to give him a dollar. He's going to die and it's my fault", said Anya tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I killed him Giles. I killed Xander"  
  
Anya started sobbing heavily and Giles hugged her trying to soothe her.  
  
"It will be OK Anya we will find a cure. I'm sure my books or maybe something else can be done. We just need some time. You call the ambulance and I'll give Buffy a call. We'll work this out together" said Giles.  
  
"It's no use." said Anya still sobbing. "You can't break the spell unless you stopped me right after I performed it. That was how the wish spell cordy made was broken. You made me human and the last spell I casted was broken. Buffy can't help"  
  
"I won't accept that" said Giles looking down at xander " I can't accept it. there is a way. There has to be"  
  
End Of Chap 1:  
  
  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: R   
Summary: Buffy and gang have been at the magic shop a while trying to figure out a way of reversing what has happened to Xander with no results.  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: This is chapter 2 of my Anya story and a word of warning as it is pretty emotional at least it was for me writing it.  
  
  
"YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH!!!" shouted Willow as she slapped Anya across the face "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Willow sit Down!", commanded Giles. "This isn't helping."  
  
"How could she not know who he was?" she argued.  
  
"He was old and wrinkly. I couldn't tell who he was," said Anya feeling sick inside.  
  
"He was seeking vengeance against a vengeance demon and because of you Xander is about to die. Do you understand what you've done " Willow grilled Anya.  
  
"Don't you think I want to have Xander back here safe and sound", she screamed at Willow. "Don't you think I would sell my soul for just one more minute with him. Feeling his arms around me telling me I was his everything telling me to calm down. That it was going to be all right. I didn't mean for this happen. I..."  
  
Anya ran to the bathroom. She had to puke.  
  
Giles and Buffy and Willow just sat around staring at each other a few minutes until Buffy broke the tension.  
  
"There's nothing we could do?" said Buffy her voice tight from the emotion of the last few moments.  
  
"I looked through all my books Buffy. Anya is right there is no answer to how to resolve the curse once the demon moves onto her next victim", replied Giles.  
  
"What about time travel!" shouted Willow. "We can go back in time to when Anya first granted that wish and stop her."  
  
"That's a good plan Will. Yes let's do that." Said Buffy excited.  
  
"It isn't possible Buffy and even if it was the chance of getting lost in an alternate timeline or to pinpoint the exact time would be a needle in a haystack. Plus, if we stopped Anya who knows what consequences it would have on the future."  
  
"This can't be happening Giles", said Buffy her eyes tearing as well and her stomach feeling cramped. "It's Xander Giles. First Riley then Mom now Xander. I can't do this Giles do you hear me I can't do this. I just can't..."  
  
Buffy and Willow look at each other and cry in each other's arms.  
  
"The last thing I remember saying to Xander was how immature he was," said Giles " I never told him how much I enjoyed his little Ahh.. Distractions. I might have scoffed at his antics but they really made life a lot brighter. I just wish I would have told him that before.."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and a tear as well formed in his right eye.  
  
"Damn it there has to be way," he said.  
  
"I got a way," shouted Anya coming from the bathroom.  
  
"What is it," said Willow trying to grasp at some form of hope  
  
"Find the woman who granted the wish and have her reverse it", replied Anya.  
  
"Reverse it," said Buffy. "But how?"  
  
"She wishes it away again. We just get her to make another wish to restore that. She was the one who bound him with her wish and feasibly she is the only one who can undo it," Anya said excitedly.  
  
"Anya I can kiss you," said Giles "That might work I can't believe I didn't think of it"  
  
"Ok Anya tell me everything you know about this wish and the woman that granted it," said Giles.  
  
"It was during the depression," said Anya "The man's name is Richard Cross and his wife's name is Natalie. She was very upset because he was cheating on her with the maid. I think her name was Isabella or was it Mirella, god it's been so long I can't even remember..." Anya said drifting a bit.  
  
"Anya back to the story," said Giles trying to keep her on tract.  
  
"Oh yes well when I saw her she wished that he could never touch another person again and feel the same guilt and feeling of loss that she has felt. So I cursed him that with every person he touched they would slowly die and he would feel the guilt. I guess it drove him insane and made him come after me and Xander."  
  
"You guess it made him insane!" said Willow her temper starting to rise again.  
  
"Willow relax, we have to stay clear headed. All we have to do is question this Richard person about where Natalie is, summon a wish demon and get her to wish all this away", said Giles.  
  
"What if he doesn't tell us." Said Willow.  
  
"Oh he'll tell us. If he doesn't tell us I'll beat it out of him", said Buffy harshly. "Let's go Giles"  
  
Richard was tied to a chair in the center of the room as the gang stormed in.  
  
"OK Richard, We have two choices you tell me where you wife is now or I beat the hell out of you and you tell me anyway", said Buffy.  
  
"Natalie?' he said puzzed. "You want to know where Natalie is?"  
  
"Did I stutter. You hurt a friend of mine.."  
  
"The demons lover." He spat out.  
  
"Hey..", said buffy grabbing him by his shirt collar.  
  
"Be careful Buffy. Don't touch his skin, " warned Giles.  
  
"He's my friend and Anya isn't a demon any longer, so start talking because the only was we can reverse what you've done is to find you former flame and have her reverse the curse she placed on you"  
  
Richard leaned his head back and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the hell." Said Buffy her anger growing by the second.  
  
"Your out of luck there," said Richard "She died two years ago."  
  
That final bit of news and the smile on Richard's face was too much for her to deal with and Buffy just snapped.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" screamed Buffy as she threw her fist into Richard's face.  
  
"No Buffy you can't touch.." shouted Giles as Buffy's fist connected with Richards face. Less than a second after it connected Buffy passed out onto the floor.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" screamed Anya.  
  
"D'Hoffryn I implore you "  
"Hear your servants cry"  
  
"Anya what are you doing?" questioned Giles.  
  
"Take my soul for another"  
"So My friends will not die"  
  
Suddenly, Anya is in the Demon realm again looking directly at D'Hoffryn.  
  
"Anyanka it is good to see you again," said D'Hoffryn.  
  
"I wish I could say the same," she replied.  
  
End of Chapter 2:  



	3. Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: R( for one graphic scene of violence)  
Summary: Anya goes through the four fear tests in order to save her friends.  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
  
Chapter 3: Rabbit Hole.  
  
Anya faced D'Hoffryn and shook a little. He was way more ominous then she remembered.  
  
"So what's next," she said "A few incantations and I'm back to full vengeance demon in exchange for Buffy's and Xander's life"  
  
"Oh Anyanka you were my most prized demon. Your vengeance was legendary, but you have turned soft," he said.  
  
"That's just hand lotion," said Anya.  
  
"I mean your hatred Anyanka. You do not have the drive to be truly evil. You are too much a part of your human form now."  
  
"You can't deny me this. You want to see hate. Feel the hate coming off me right now. I can't let Xander die. I can't let Buffy die. They mean more to me than anything more in life and more than my soul" said Anya shouting  
  
"You are feeling grief young Anyanka not hate," said D'Hoffryn.  
  
"Well then if you won't take my soul for vengeance then I want you to perform the test." said Anya.  
  
"The test?" said D'Hoffryn.  
  
"Yes, don't play dumb I have heard of the test before. Some four part test that rips the soul from most mortals, if they win the test you grant them any wish and if they lose you gorge on their soul forever," said Anya.  
  
"On yes the test," said D'Hoffryn. "Yes that may work. I have almost forgot it. It has been so long since it has been done. Are you sure you want to go through with it. If you fail, your friends die and you will become a demon with no way to revert back to your human self."  
  
"Just let me know the rules. It's the only way to save my friends and if I can't live with Xander then I wouldn't want to be human anymore anyway," said Anya.  
  
"You must face four fears," said D'Hoffryn "One past fear and three future ones. If after you are exposed to all four fears you still want to be human then you will be granted your deepest wish and my hold on you is done."  
  
"OK when do we begin," said Anya.  
  
"Now," said D'Hoffryn.  
  
The room went cloudy as Anya had the sensation of falling and then as if being in a dream the first fear played it self out.  
  
1980 Playboy club. A darkly lit lounge with the smell of tobacco filtered through the room. playboy bunny bartenders flitting around the room hoping to the customers demands. Plush carpeting and recessed lighting filled the club. Anya was dressed in the playboy bunny outfit of choice and then felt a pinch on her buttocks.  
  
"Hey come on honey I need some refreshment," said a drunk patron who then preceded to grab her "How bout you join me for a nightcap"  
  
"How about you take a cold shower and call me in the morning," replied Anya wrestling herself away from the guy. The bouncer of the club looked over and Anya waved him off. Nothing to worry about just a simple drunk. She couldn't wait to get this wish mission over with and get out of these clothes. Playboy bunnies, she thought to herself, men really were disgusting weren't they.  
  
As she walked through the lounge she noticed the person who she was called to. Her name was Suzy and she was in the corner crying her eyes out to another bunny employees.  
  
"I can't believe he hit me again," said Suzy "He can be so good sometimes and then I always wind up doing things to set him off. What's wrong with me."  
  
"Honey if you want to know what is wrong with you I can sum it up in one word, him. He is what's wrong honey. You can't let this go on," said her friend Joyce.  
  
"But he loves me," said Suzy.  
  
"Yes and he's going to love you to death," said Joyce.  
  
"What can I do. I don't know what to do. Sometimes when he hits me and cheats on me and then he comes in blind drunk I just wish he would just..."she started to say.  
  
"Wish he would just what?" Anya jumped in.  
  
"Oh hi Anya, I didn't see you there," replied Suzy.  
  
"Wish he would what?" Anya asked again.  
  
"Oh never mind it's not important." said Suzy.  
  
"Yes it is it is very important. many men are bruising my rear end and it is becoming quite painful, so please wish away" Anya said impatiently.  
  
"Crowd particularly rough on you tonight Anya," replied Joyce.  
  
"No more than usual," said Anya "but enough about me what about that wish you were talking about Suzy"  
  
"I can't," Suzy said "I can't work today Joyce I'm too upset. Cover for me"  
  
"OK darling it's OK," said Joyce.  
  
"I can walk you home and we can talk about what you wish would happen to your boyfriend some more. That would cheer you up right?" Said Anya.  
  
"That would be nice,' said Joyce. "Your a real friend. Meet me outside I just have to run to the ladies room and I'll meet you out front"  
  
"Sounds good" said Anya.  
  
As anya waited outside for Suzy she contemplated on how long this was taking. She hated being human and wanted out of this form as soon as possible. If only she could get Suzy to say her wish or have an idea of what it was so she could coax it out of her. Deep in thought she didn't see Peter, Suzy's boyfriend, approach her.  
  
"Hey how's life in the briar patch little bunny rabbit," said Peter through slurred speech.  
  
"I've seen you've been drinking again. That is good. Maybe it will make Suzy angry again and she can wish something horrible on you and I can be done," replied Anya.  
  
"I know exactly what Suzy wishes on me and it isn't pretty. That little bitch," he spit out.  
  
"Really. tell me," said Anya perking up " I would really like to hear what vile and disgusting things Suzy would like to inflict on you"  
  
"I bet you would dollface. Hey if you're really interested in talking or umm anything else you can always come back to my place. It's room 222 in the starbright hotel and ahh wear you little rabbit outfit. Tell Suzy I said hi," Peter said giving Anya a smack on the ass and walking away.  
  
She was going to really enjoy torturing this one. She hoped Suzy had a good wish coming.  
  
"You ready," said Suzy.  
  
Anya and Suzy walked home as Anya tried over and over again to get her to wish something awful on Peter but nothing happened. It was getting so frustrating. She had to find some way to get her to wish something and get out of this form and on to the next victim. Anya actually just thought of impaling herself or some other way to get out of this form just so she wouldn't have to deal with all the grime and she would not have to wear that stupid rabbit costume anymore.  
  
"Thanks for the talk Anya. I think it's helped." said Suzy.  
  
"It would have helped more if you would have wished for something. Wishes are what dreams are made of. Come on just try," said Anya Pleading.  
  
"No actually I'm kind of tired. I don't really believe in wishes. Action is all that works and I think I know what has to happen," said Suzy ominously.  
  
"You mean what you wish to happen. Just tell me you'll feel better," said Anya again.  
  
"No. Just trust me Anya I need to be alone OK," said Suzy as she closed the door.  
  
"Damn it," anya cursed " I can't spend another night being mauled by sweaty drunks. Wait a minute maybe I won't have to?"  
  
Anya thought about Peter's offer. If she could get him to discuss what ill Suzy wished on him them she can suggest it to Suzy and possibly she'll take the bait. That had to be it. She had to go over to Peter's and get him to fill her in on all the horrible things he did to her. That could give her ammunition. That was the only way.  
  
Unbeknowst to Anya, Suzy had here own plans on dealing with Peter. She held the revolver out stroking it gently. "I know what I have to do," she whispered to herself.  
  
Anya went off to Peter's house and a few minutes later Suzy would follow.  
  
Anya went to the starbright hotel and it looked more like a dark black hole then a bright star. She knocked on the door still wearing her bunny outfit and heard Peter shout at the door and the clang of liqueur bottles. He was obviously drunk as usual.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" came a sound from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's ahh me Anya," called out Anya.  
  
"Cool," he said opening the door, the whiff of sweat and alcohol attacked Anya's senses. he was unshaven and slovenly. When he looked at her she suddenly felt very afraid and decided that maybe this wasn't the best idea she had.  
  
"Umm I think I made a mistake," she said starting to turn away.  
  
"No there's no mistake come in baby," peter slurs out and grabs Anya hard by the wrist pulling her into the room.  
  
"No I really think I made a mistake. I think it is all that cigar smoke in the club. That secondary smoke can kill you," she commented again trying to get to the door that peter had blocked.  
  
"Your real cute when your scared baby," he said grabbing the rabbit ears off of Anya's head and putting them on. " Look at me I'm a bunny rabbit."  
  
Peter started to grab and maul at her clothing. Anya in her human form had no power to stop him. She only had the power of a human.  
  
"Come on Anya. Let Peter rabbit see your rabbit Hole," said Peter grabbing at her.   
  
"Get off me !," she screamed her nails coming up and scratching the left side of his face.  
  
"You BITCH!" he shouted pinning her down and smacking her in the side of the jaw  
  
Anya could feel the sting of the punch and the warm taste of blood that tricked from the cracked lip. She had to get out of here.  
  
"D'Hoffryn I implore you " "Hear your servants cry"   
Anya started to say and then Peter slammed her in the mouth again.  
"I don't want to hear anything out of you," he said grabbing a sock and shoving it into her mouth before she could recite the words to return to her demon realm.  
"What's wrong with you don't you like rabbits" he said as he came closer to her face. His lips were on her neck and she could feel him tearing at her outfit. She slowly was going into shock as the image of Peter in those rabbit ears morphed him into some crazed six foot rabbit who was attempting to rape her.  
"Rabbits," she mumbled in a daze. She was so out of it she barely even realized that the door was ajar. Suzy had come in behind her unnoticed just before Peter was about to penetrate her  
"You son of a bitch," she screamed the shots ringing out in Anya's ears. Suzy put three bullet holes into the head of Peter rabbit. the blood oozed out and tears streaked down Anya face as she looked at the friend who saved her. She removed the sock from her mouth and looked at her friend.  
"Thank you. If you hadn't have come I don't know.." Anya started to say and then stopped as she saw the hard look in Suzy's eyes.  
"I thought you were my friend. you just wanted him for yourself didn't you. Fucking whore," shouted Suzy as she fired what was left of the gun rounds into Anya's chest.  
"The rabbits.." Anya muttered teary eyed in front of D'Hoffryn.  
"Yes Anyanka. The stupid humans didn't even care that you were being abused because they are animals all of them. You would want to go back to such cruelty? Feel the disgust and rage that is within you now. Know and let it push through you and fuel your hatred for mankind. Let it burn away the last of your humanity and then take your place in our demon realm," D'Hoffryn said smiling.  
  
End Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fear of Rejection

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: R  
Summary: Anya goes through the four fear tests in order to save her friends.  
Feedback:Yes. Please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: This is a fear dream so no, none of the scoobies would act like this in a million years. It's just Anya's fear intensified that's all.  
  
Chapter 4: Fear of Rejection:  
  
Anya's tears flowed freely as she shook in front of D'hoffryn. The trauma of the previous encounter was almost forgotten until she relived the whole ordeal. The violence and cruelty of it had fueled her hatred of humanity. She didn't even realize her hatred was actually based on that in part. She could still feel the touch of Peter's hands on her and the last image of her friend pulling the trigger.   
  
"Are you ready to renounce your humanity," said D'Hoffryn.  
  
"That was so awful. There is so much evil in the world. I have witnessed most of it and caused some of it, but that is a memory that will always follow me. The rabbits." She said laughing a bit to herself " I never made the connection"  
  
"Yes much cruelty is in this world," said D'hoffryn.  
  
"But since that time I have experienced so much love and so much sacrifice for what is right. I have seen through Xander's eyes that humans can be kind and they can care for each other. Buffy risks her life on a nightly basis and that could make her distant and bitter but she's not. All of them know what I almost did to them with the wish universe Cordy created but they still accept me for who I am. I am a valuable member of the team. The most important thing I know is that Xander loves me and that restores my faith in humanity. He restores my faith in everything. Your test has failed D'hoffryn."  
  
"Ahh yes your love of this mortal is strong but there are still fears you have. Fears of the future and of your friends' feelings for you. Fears of inadequacy and abandonment. I can smell these fears coming off of you. The stench of them reeks in you. You may have passed the first test but you have not faced your inner fears. These are the fears of the future that you have never faced and have buried deep inside yourself. Once you confront them you will confront your fear of humanity itself. Examine one of you future fear's young Anyanka. I dare you," said D'hoffryn as the cloud appeared again in front of Anya again.  
  
As the cloud vanished Anya saw herself standing in the magic shop with Willow, Giles, Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Xander!" Anya screamed as she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I had the weirdest dream. You and Buffy were.. Oh never mind I don't want to think about it. I'm just glad your OK. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside just seeing you. Let us go somewhere private so we can have lots and lots of sex."  
  
"Jesus Anya ,is that all you ever think about. It was fun in the beginning but it does get tiresome. Even though I have to admit I did enjoy hitting it from time to time. " Said Xander as he smacked her on the ass. Images of Peter smacking her on the ass came back to her and the hotel room and the rabbit ears. She shuttered a little and put it out of her mind. Suddenly she looked around as everyone was smiling at her.  
  
"Why is everyone smiling so much. Is there a reason to be cheerful that no one told me about?" said Anya.  
  
"Are you going to tell her Xander," said Willow. "She really should know. It's only fair"  
  
"Tell me? Tell me what. Oh is this a surprise. I love surprises. " Said Anya excited.  
  
"You could say that," said Buffy smiling more. " A big surprise."  
  
"It's a present isn't it. Oh Xander, you bought me a present didn't you. You are such a great boyfriend. I hope it is something nice and very expensive. I like expensive presents." said Anya smiling to Xander.  
  
"Oh yes a present," said Giles as he and the others started to giggle a bit. "That's a good one."  
  
"Is it some of those sparkly rocks I like," said Anya ignoring the others giggling.  
  
"Diamonds?" Willow laughed out.  
  
"Yes they are very pretty and very expensive which is why I like them, but I don't believe I find them as amusing as you do Willow," said Anya a little concerned as the others look at her.  
  
"This is really pitiful," added Buffy. "I can barely stand to watch it"  
  
"Totally pitiful. I agree," said Giles. "But quite amusing nonetheless"  
  
"Yes quite amusing, I agree." Willow chimed in.  
  
"What is it? I don't understand. Is there something wrong with my present. Is it broken or something?" asked Anya.  
  
"Should I tell her or let her suffer in anticipation some more." said Xander to the group.  
  
"You might as well tell her Xander. Otherwise we will be here all day. She's really dense so you better take it slow with her so she understands OK," said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think even I can talk that simply but I'll try." Said Xander pausing to look at her. "Anya it's over between us," said Xander.  
  
"What do you mean over?" asked Anya.  
  
"I told you she was too dense to get it," Said Buffy.  
  
"You and I, This is all over. I'm bored," said Xander. "You annoy the hell out of me and I just can't take it anymore. It's time to move on. Understand?"  
  
"Actually Xander I'm amazed you were able to put up with her stupid comments as long as you did," said Giles.  
  
"Well I only did that because she was good in bed," replied Xander "But now that I've had her in every possible way what else is there. And she chatters endlessly about the most annoying thing. Sometimes I just wanted to stuff a sock in her mouth you know."  
  
Images of Peter popped into her vision again and she shook them off.  
  
"Yes quit, I was actually thinking of banging her myself, but then I realized that banging Xander's sloppy seconds was just too gross," Laughed Giles. "Plus you are right, the endless annoying chatter does get to you, I felt like leaving the store many a time just to get away from the constant bantering about nothing. It can totally drive you mad sometimes"  
  
"I don't understand? You used me?" asked Anya to Xander as she choked back tears. "And you didn't like the way I took care of the store, Giles?"  
  
"Oh heavens no," said Giles "I just wonder how many patrons you scared away with your silly chatter. I must have lost thousands of dollars on that alone."  
  
"She's starting to cry," said Willow noticing Anya's eyes starting to water " I can't believe it. She couldn't have thought anyone could have actually cared about her could she?"  
  
"No willow, even Anya can't be that dumb, I mean she is barely human. She had to know we were all just keeping her around for our amusement," replied Buffy. " I know I got a jolly or two from her being around."  
  
"This makes no sense. Why are you being so cruel?" said Anya the tears starting to roll down her face. " I don't understand any of this?"  
  
"Cruel," said Giles "You know what is cruel is, hearing your stupid comments day in and day out. It is like hearing chalk on a blackboard. You always say the wrong thing at the wrong time and embarrass yourself constantly. To be honest if we all didn't get a good laugh at your stupid comments we would have kicked you to the curb a long time ago. After a while the comments just stopped being funny and were sad and annoying, too annoying for any of us I can tell you that. We were waiting for little Anya to just grow up and stop acting like a greedy silly little child but that day never came."  
  
"I thought you found my musings funny," said Anya as her stomach started to hurt. "And I thought I was just being a capitalist. I though that greed is good."  
  
"Oh Jesus this bitch is really dumb," said Xander "You're a vengeance demon or were one before Giles tricked you. You must have even a small brain to process all of this. It was all a big lie."  
  
"Lie?' said Anya.  
  
"Yes a lie, you silly girl," chiming in Giles "We all lied to you. We all told you we were your friends. We were just saying that. We were waiting for Xander to get bored with you."  
  
"And it's about time Xander because this girl was really getting on my nerves," added Buffy.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Xander "You would think being a demon created to avenge women who were abused she would have been able to pick up when she was getting abused herself."  
  
"You can't be leaving me Xander. This can't be happening," said Anya as all the others started laughing at her and pushing her towards the door.  
  
"Anya just make sure you never show you face in here again or well I guess I'll just have to stake you," said Buffy. "Since you already were a former demon I don't think it would go against the slayer code would it Giles?"  
  
"No I don't believe so. The stupid always deserve to die," laughed Giles as the pushed her out the door and she feel to the ground.  
  
"You can't leave me. What am I suppose to do?" said Anya as she felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
"Here," said Giles throwing her a dollar. "Why don't you go fondle this dollar."  
  
They all got a good laugh at Giles last joke and shut the door hard.  
  
"I'm all alone," said Anya. "They just used me, Xander just used me. Just like every other guy and every other human they just used me"  
  
Anya felt her anger rise, She was used, she was not special and was considered a joke to the entire scoobie gang. Humans were evil and then the cloud reappeared and transported her out of her nightmare into the world of D'hoffryn again.  
  
"You have seen one of your greatest fears realized," said D'hoffryn smiling down at her. " A future fear that you were worthless, a joke to all around you. This is a real fear you have buried deep inside yourself Anya. You have a fear of being an outsider, rejected by the world, not human or demon. Why would you have this fear if it had no basis in reality? Do you feel like the joke of the team sometimes, the comic relief that just gets in the way? Do you feel like a plaything of the young Xander Harris? That no one really is your friend and they only tolerate you."  
  
"No this is a fear not a reality," said Anya "It is not real. It is my own insecurity. Xander Harris loves me"  
  
Anya remembers Xander's declaration of love to her just before Riley left How impressed Giles looked at her when she helped him balance his books for the magic shop. How Buffy had treated her, like an equal and never looked down at her silly comments. She had respected her. Anya finally realized her fears we're unfounded. It was some horrible nightmare world that this test created. It preyed on her darkest fears but it was not true. She had friends and she had to hold on to her humanity to save them. She would hold on no matter what.  
  
"No D'hoffryn, sorry but I'm not buying. They are still my friends your test has failed," said Anya smiling proudly.  
  
"Ahh my poor Anyanka. That was but only two of four tests you will go through. You still have more fears to explore. I am sure in you will be mine again when all is done." he smiled.  
  
"Bring it on," she said.  
  
"As you wish," said D'hoffryn as the familiar cloud appeared around Anya. She was ready to face her next fear.  
  
End of Chapter 4.  



	5. Fear Of Death

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine. Rating: R Summary: Anya faces her third fear, the fear of Death.  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets. Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: The last/final chapter of this story will be next. sorry for the delay. should be done by next week.  
Chapter 5: Fear Of Death   
Anya hears a distant beeping sound and the white pale lights and the pain. It was searing and intense. A pain she had never known before. She squeezed her hand instinctively and felt the presence of someone holding it.  
"Who?" she said through cotton mouth.  
"It's OK Anya. I'm here," said Xander, his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm here for you"   
"Xander? What happened. It hurts so much," she said to him.   
"I couldn't protect you Anya. I tried but she was too strong and buffy couldn't.." Xander said again heavy with emotion.  
"What's going to happen to me," she said "I feel so cold"  
"Maybe we should go and leave you two alone," said Buffy from the distance.  
"Buffy?" anya asked.   
"Yes it's me Anya. I'm here with willow. You shouldn't exert yourself. You've been through a lot," said Buffy.   
"I'm going to die aren't I." Said Anya fighting the feeling to sleep.   
"Your not going to die. You were very brave Anya ," said Willow "I'm proud to call you my friend."   
"Oh my god willow's complimenting me. I'm sure I'm going to die now. Oh god Xander I'm so afraid," said anya as tears were coming to her eyes.   
"It doesn't look good Anya," Xander said honestly "You've lost a lot of blood."  
"I can't die Xander I just can't. I'm not ready," said Anya.   
"I love you Anya," said Xander holding her. "I'll always love you"  
"No please make it stop xander the pain is too bad and I am so sleepy and so cold. I don't like this feeling. Maybe willow can do a spell and…Argh," Anya shouted feeling the pain rip through her.  
"You have to take it easy Anya," said Willow "Just take it easy. If your sleepy that's good just let it happen Anya. It may be the best thing," said Willow comforting.   
"Oh sure so you can have xander for yourself. I always knew that whole willow is a lesbian is just a smoke screen.," said Anya.  
"Oh yes I orchestrated your getting in the way of an Opakra demon and get you guts shredded over a year after me and Tara started going out just to get xander for myself," Said willow.  
"I knew it," said Anya getting agitated.   
"Damn it Willow do you have to get her upset," said Xander scolding "Can't you just shut up for once."   
"Xander." said Buffy trying to comfort him.   
"No I don't need any comforting now Buffy I need you to respect Anya for once in her life Damn it. She my life and I can't.. I can't lose her. Not like this," said Xander as he started to weep. Both Willow and Buffy held him as he cried. Anya's eyes wee barely able to focus on what was going on.   
"No it can't be happening," said Anya as she watched Xander cry. She wanted to get up and comfort him. She wanted to tell him everything was OK. She couldn't say it. She couldn't do anything. She was helpless. What he said about her was so amazing. He had defended her and said he loved her. He couldn't live without her. Her heart sang when it heard his voice.   
She shuttered a bit and then intense pain erupted over her body and nothing. "OH GOD ANYA No!", she heard him scream and suddenly she was looking at herself. Xander was holding her, rocking back and forth. Buffy and Willow put a steady hand on each of his shoulders.   
"I loved you Anya. I wanted you to be my wife." he said to her.  
She felt as if she was floating above herself and near the top of the room. Her hair had looked so bad and her skin was so pale. She saw the blood that still was evident from the claws of the demon. They had ripped right through her. She looked so peaceful. She felt at peace looking at the chaos around her. She wanted to tell Xander everything was going to be OK. She wanted to tell Willow and Buffy to take care of him for her but she had no words, she had no voice and no body. She was spirit. She was dead.   
"She felt lighthearted and then cold again. This was what death was like for a human, she thought to herself. Suddenly the room was spinning and a bright tunnel of light appeared in front of her. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. The light seemed so comforting. She felt as if she was flying and could see the tunnel exit but something was wrong. She started to fell a sense of fear as the tunnel neared it's end.  
Anya had read stories about beyond and back experiences and had been a demon so she was somewhat familiar with the different dark realms but from a humans perspective she never knew what they were like. She felt guilt and remorse as she got closer to the end of the tunnel. Suddenly she felt hands mauling her and grabbing her.  
"Let me see your rabbit hole," one of them shouted.  
"A large troll hammer slammed into her Leg and the pain again was intense. The white light had turned to a dark mist and it creeped around her skin.  
"Anyanka you have done terrible things that a mere human lifetime could not erase," said a voice in the distance. "You must pay for you sins in this place"  
"What are you talking about I helped people I was good," replied Anya.  
""You were greedy and selfish and you have inflicted pain on many people. You must be punished Anya. This is your Hell"  
Anya felt the stinging feel of Whips and the mocking words of her victims coming back to her.  
"Boils. your gave me boils down there," screamed here former Boyfriend as she felt the pain and fear of her anguish. She saw images of her life and her greed. She then saw the future anguish of Xander played out in front of her like a horrible movie. She saw her funeral and the weeping and hand holding.  
"Xander you have to snap out of this. You can't let Anya's death eat away at you," Buffy said at Anya's grave site.  
"Shut Up buffy. I don't want to hear any fancy words like I feel you pain or I know what your going through. Anya was my life," said xander "She was the only person I've ever known that made me feel like a man. She made me feel like I was special. I felt like I was important and needed and that made me feel good about myself. She made me the man I always knew I could be by believing in me when no one else did and no she's gone and that belief is gone too," said Xander still weeping over Anya's death.  
"It's OK Xander I still believe in you," said Anya to the pictures in front of her.  
"He can not hear you Anya. It is your presence in his life and now your absence that will cause him to follow his newfound destiny," said The demon.  
"What destiny," said Anya.  
"Look and you will see my child," he replied.  
"Damn it Xander you're scaring me," said Buffy.  
"You should be scared," said Xander "because I can't live with this kind of pain"  
"You do get over it a bit," said Buffy "I should know when my mom.."  
"Damn it Buffy you're the slayer. You had something to drown in a duty to uphold and a whole world to save. That is what keeps you going. I have none of that. Do you think I would have turned my life around got a good job, the new apartment and had any form of direction in my life if it wasn't for Anya. I was a slacker Buffy. I had nothing and now I am left with nothing. The only difference is that now I know what that something is I lost. I know I have nothing and I know what I lost which makes me even more pathetic."  
"Xander you have to just calm down before you do something stupid," said Buffy. "Just let me.."  
"Get Off Me damn It," said Xander as a fist flung in Buffy's jaw. Xander ran off then before Buffy could catch him.  
"Willow it's me," said Buffy into her cell phone. "Meet me at Xandrer's I think he may do something stupid"  
"Oh god you don't think," said Willow.  
"That's the problem I don't think Xander is thinking at all right now, or maybe he's just thinking too much just meet me there," said Buffy.  
Xander raced home in his car thinking about anya all the way home. It had been two weeks since the funeral and he still couldn't face the fact that he was alone he just couldn't face much of anything.  
"How could you have left me Anya,' xander shouted to the air " I loved you. I should have been the one to die not you. I should have died"  
Xander quickly went up to his room and went to drawer. he had picked up the weapon a few days ago from Willie the bartender. The feeling of the gun felt weird in his hand. He placed it up to his temple and looked at his sad face in the mirror.  
"No Xander Don't,' screamed anya in vain at the image that was being shown to her.  
  
Buffy and Willow arrived at Xander's Home and pounded on the door.  
  
"Let us in xander you need help you can talk to a doctor or..." Buffy shouted and then the shot rang out.  
  
"NO!" Willow screamed as Buffy broke the door down with one kick. "How could he have done this. He can't be.."  
  
Willow ran to the now still xander as blood flowed from the gunshot wound. "God xander how could you have done this to me, to us. We were your family"  
  
" I can't believe. I just can't," said Buffy in shock. "He loved her so much but she depended on him so. She gave him the strength to live with her but not without her," said Buffy.  
  
"I can't," said Anya " I can't believe that I did this. I loved xander," said Anya.  
  
"Yes but you loved him too much, you carried him and that is your fear," said the demon "Your first future fear was that you life meant to little to young Xander. In this fear it is that it meant too much" said the demon D'Hoffryn.  
  
"Anya's tear made her body shake and tremble.  
  
"Decide Anyanka to join us now and avoid the humans hell and the grief of the ones you've once cared for. Join Us," smiled D'Hoffryn.  
  



	6. The Final Fear

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: R   
Summary: Anya faces her third fear, the fear of Death.  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: This takes place in season five before the big glory battle.  
  
Chapter 6: Final Fear:  
  
"No," said Anya. "You can't make me believe that is how it will be"  
  
"It is what you fear," said D'Hoffryn.  
  
"Yes well the only think we have to fear is well I don't remember exactly remember what we have to fear but I know it was said by a former president and it probably was said a long time ago because I saw it in black and white," said Anya.   
  
"You're a fool," said D'Hoffryn. "Fine, if you will not give in to your fears then leave me" The familiar cloud that Anya recognized appeared again.   
  
"NOOOO!!!!" screamed Anya noticing Buffy hit the floor.  
  
"D'Hoffryn I implore you "  
"Hear your servants cry"  
  
"Anya what are you doing?" questioned Giles.  
  
"Take my soul for another"  
"So My friends will not die"  
  
"Anya what are you doing," said Giles "You weren't trying to call D'hoffryn were you"  
  
"I thought I did," said Anya "I mean I could have sworn. Oh my god Xander and Buffy?"   
  
"We have to call an ambulance," said Giles.   
  
"I killed them," said Anya realizing where she was. "I must have failed"  
  
"No it's not your fault but you gave me an idea," said Willow running out of the room.  
  
"Willow now is not the time," said Giles but to no avail as Willow ran out of the magic shop.  
  
A few days later Buffy and Xander's funeral was a sad occasion. Anya was in shock and she could not stop feeling the pain of his loss.  
  
"It will be fine one day, Anya" said Giles "I know it is hard to see that now but trust me. Time does heal all wounds."   
  
Anya could barely hold anything down for the last few days. She felt like she was in a daze and was living with Giles for the last few days. Giles seemed to be strong for Anya but she could hear him crying at night when he thought she went to sleep. The one weird thing about the whole experience was Willow was no where to be found. After the funeral at Giles house Anya felt the emptiness of the moment until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey Giles," said Faith as Giles opened the door.   
  
"Faith?" said Giles confused. "The uhh council got me out of prison because of what happened to Buffy. I'm really sorry Giles. They knew about the hellmouth and thought you would need a slayer to keep things under control"   
  
"Under control. Everything is out of control," said Giles to Faith " But I do appreciate your help"   
  
"Is she OK," said Faith pointing over at Anya.   
  
"It will take her sometime to heal," said Giles ' So did the council have any particular reason to send you besides Buffy's ahh loss"   
  
"They did actually. Some particularly nasty demon presence has appeared soon after Buffy's death. They believe that after the slayers death the demons want to test the waters of a slayer-less sunnydale."   
  
"Yes that would uhh make sense," said Giles. " I can consult my book. What do we know about this demon"   
  
"It is slimy and has red spikes coming up from it's head. It is supposed to b very vicious and I am not sure what it wants but I've been to willies to do a little interrogation before came here and no one's talking," said Faith.   
  
"Damn it Buffy I've told you never to go out on your own without telling me first. You need to let someone know your whereabouts' at all time or.." Giles started to say.  
  
"Giles it's Faith," said Faith seeing Giles eyes glass over.  
  
"Faith?" said Giles   
  
"You called me Buffy," sad Faith   
  
"I'm sorry but I guess, well anyway the demon thing is pretty bad. I think we should do some training Faith so we can assess…" said Giles.   
  
"Training. I've had months of training in prison, hours and hours of training Gils. I'm not about to waist time with needless training when some demon is running amock" said Faith sternly.  
  
"Damn it Faith Buffy would have.." said Giles.   
  
"I am not Buffy," Faith shouted and then realized she was too hard on Giles "Umm. I'm sorry Giles it's just I'm not used to dealing with a watcher or anyone else for that matter giving me orders. It will ahh take getting used to."   
  
"No faith I am sorry. I'm glad you're here. It's just so soon after. Let me look in my books and just check in with me from time to time to see if I make any progress. It will take a little getting used to your style I guess."   
  
"Can I come with you Faith," said Anya coming out of her trance.   
  
"Umm this is no place for a civilian," said faith.   
  
"Actually Anya may be of use to you faith. She once was a demon and may be able to identify it faster than I would especially if she catches a glimpse of it " said Giles as he leaned down towards Faith's ear. "She could also use the time to get out since Xander died she's.." said Giles in a whisper.   
"Good deal G. I got you covered. I'm five by five. Come on Anya let's go," said Faith.   
  
Later that night Anya and Faith were walking on their way to willy's "Look Anya I don't know you very well but Xander was special you know. I remember when I was going through my dark phase he tried to help me and I just didn't listen. He really was one of the good ones. I should have listened to him, maybe things would be different now," said Faith.   
  
"What do you mean Faith, maybe he would have been with you instead of some vengeance demon who's past came back to haunt her and get him killed. Is that what your saying," said Anya.  
  
"No I just wanted to say that I really liked Xander an if he thought so highly of you I guess I deserve to give you a shot too. I know you didn't want what happened to him and Buffy to happen but pain is sometimes a part of life. I know from experience that if you don't deal with it can eat you up inside," said Faith.   
  
"Oh yes and I should take the advice of a psycho slut like faith too," said Anya.   
  
'Sorry I tried to help. I'm not all touchy feeling like Willow you know." Said Faith.   
  
"I thought you were a little too touchy myself Faith," said Willow in demon form.   
  
"Oh my God," said Anya. "It that who I think it is," said Faith.   
  
"You used the amulet didn't you Willow," said Anya.   
  
"What amulet?" asked Faith.   
  
"When D'hoffryn offered to make Willow a demon he gave her an amulet to call him whenever she wanted to if she changed her mind," said Anya.   
  
"Guess you changed your mind," said faith as she kicked the Willow demon hard in the stomach.   
  
"Oh Faith I am so looking forward to kicking you ass," said Willow as she grabbed Faith by the neck and threw her across the street .   
  
"You are very strong," said Anya looking at Willow hesitate "Well what are you waiting for, just kill me already"   
  
"You want to die?" said the willow demon.   
  
"I want xander," said Anya.   
  
"Then wish it," said Willow " I am a wish demon now I can grant it to you."   
  
"What is the price," said Anya thinking about it.   
  
"Don't listen to her," said Faith getting up. "She's a demon"   
  
"Shut up Faith " as willow moved her hand and levitated Faith into the trash can across the street.   
  
"I see you also have warped your wiccan powers as well," said Anya.   
  
"Yes I have. The power is great," said willow "You can have your power back Anya and you can also spare young xander from death. It can all be erased. Just give in" Willow caressed the side of Anya face.   
  
"All I have to do is accept being a demon again," said Anya.   
  
"Yes," said willow.   
  
"And xander will be returned," said anya  
  
"Yes" said Willow   
  
"And I guess finishing this final test won't do it for me then," said Anya.   
  
"What?" Said Willow with anger.  
  
"Nice try D'Hoffryn," said Anya as the form of Willow morphed into D'Hoffryn and they were back in the demon's dimension.  
  
"How did you know?" said D'Hoffryn.  
  
"You dealt with Faith too easily. She would have kicked you ass," said Anya. "I want my life back,"  
  
"You have passed the final test. The prize is yours," said D'Hoffryn with disgust.  
  
Anya felt the familiar clouds build up around her and then she also felt lightheaded.  
  
"Are you OK," said Xander holding Anya up.  
  
"Yes I'm ahh fine," said Anya disoriented.  
  
As soon as Xander and Anya walked out of the shop they saw the bum sitting on the curb.  
  
"Eww a smelly man is sitting in front of our shop," said anya.  
  
"Please spare some change," he said to Xander.  
  
Xander reaches into his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing. You're not going to give him money are you. He's not going to buy anything or make anything or sell anything. This is capitalism..." Anya started to say and then stopped " What am I saying. The American way is giving as well as receiving. Give the man some paper with a president on it so he can feed capitalism somewhere else. "  
  
Xander smiles at Anya.  
  
"You know you always surprise me Anya. Just when I thought you would never let a single dollar escape your hands you get all compassionate on me. Helping you fellow man and all," Xander replied.  
  
Well if you don't give him anything, he will stay here and scare away customers," added Anya.  
  
"Scare away customers?", Xander questions. "That's more like my Anya always thinking of the bottom line."  
  
Xander smiled at her again.  
  
Xander pulls out the dollar bill from his pocket. The man looked between Xander and Anya then stares at Anya..  
  
"Anyanka," he moans out and grabs Xander's wrist. Xander   
  
"Hey let Go," shouted Xander.  
  
"I don't understand," said the man perplexed.  
  
"Do I know you?" said Anya.  
  
"You cursed me," said the man "Don't you remember?"  
  
A tear started to fall down Anya's cheek.  
  
"Anya what's wrong. Do you know this man. Why are you crying?" asked Xander.  
  
"I don't know, I don't remember him," said Anya " There's just something about what just happened almost like some kind of deja vu feeling. I just feel so sad "  
  
Anya looks down at the old man and looks close at him.  
  
"You have been alone a long time, haven't you," said Anya who instinctively just grabbed him and hugged him.  
  
"Your touching me. " The man started to say tears welling up in his eyes "It's been so long since I've been able to hold anyone. Since I've been able to feel again. You've healed me from my curse."  
  
The man visibly started to weep hard into Anya's arms.  
  
"OK Anya, I know you are in this help the homeless mode but hugging them all is a little above and beyond the call of duty." quipped Xander.  
  
Anya rose up and hugged Xander tightly kissing him deeply. Tears were rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I love you so much Xander Harris," said Anya "I just have this overwhelming feeling. I feel so thankful for having you in my life."  
  
"I love you too," said Xander noticing the Jewelry shop across the street. "And soon I will show you just how much."  
  
End Of Story..  
  



End file.
